Recently, millimeter wave (mmWave) communications including 5th generation (5G) communications have been actively researched, and research into the commercialization of an antenna module able to smoothly implement millimeter wave communications is being actively undertaken.
Conventionally, an antenna module providing a millimeter wave communications environment uses a structure in which an integrated circuit (IC) and an antenna are disposed on a board and are connected to each other by a coaxial cable in order to satisfy a high level of antennal performance (e.g., a transmission and reception rate, a gain, directivity, and the like) according to a high frequency.
However, such a structure may cause a shortage of antenna layout space, a restriction of the degree of freedom of an antenna shape, an increase in interference between the antenna and the IC, and an increase in the size and cost of the antenna module.